Scream Aim Fire (Song)
"Scream Aim Fire" is the first single from Bullet for my Valentine's second album, also titled Scream Aim Fire. It was released on the American iTunes Store on 18 December, 2007, and has also been released on the band's MySpace page. The video for Scream Aim Fire was released on YouTube on 14 December, 2007. The song is featured in the video game Guitar Hero: World Tour. The song features quick, up-tempo riffs and many double kicked bass drums, most noticibly the very first part of the intro that is repeated as an interlude throughout the song. Meaning Lyrically, the song is about a fictional war zone that someone, most likely Matt, is in. The up-tempo pace and sound of the music really influences the idea. Parts of the song, including the first half of the chorus, points toward trench warfare ("OVER THE TOP, OVER THE TOP"). It can give quite a good image of the war zone through its lyrics. Song Intro Verse 1 Kill your enemies, My brothers dead around me. Wounds are hurting, death is creeping for me, Smoke is blinding, hearts are pounding, Chaos soon ignites. The call is made it's one for all. Will I meet my maker? Chorus 1 Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! The only way out is to die! Chorus 2 God has spoken through his conscience. As I scream aim and fire, The death toll grows higher. God has spoken through his conscience. As I scream aim and fire, The death toll grows higher. Verse 2 CHARGE!!!! Fuck this battlefield. The bullets tear around me, Bodies falling, voices calling for me. Limbs are flying, men are crying, Such a hurtful sight. The call is made It's one for all. Take no prisoners! Chorus 1 Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! The only way out is to die! Chorus 2 God has spoken through his conscience. As I scream aim and fire, the death toll grows higher. God has spoken through his conscience. As I scream aim and fire, the death toll grows higher. Breakdown Scream! Aim! Fire! Scream! Aim! Fire! Solo Chorus 1 Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! Right now it's killing time. Over the top, over the top! The only way out is to die! Chorus 2 God has spoken through his conscience. As I scream aim and fire, the death toll grows higher. God has spoken through his conscience. As I scream aim and fire, the death toll grows higher. Breakdown/outro Scream! Aim! Fire! Category:Song Category:Matt Tuck Category:Michael Paget Category:Michael Thomas Category:Jason James Category:Scream Aim Fire Category:Singles